


what are we doing at a club?

by froochies (darling_dontworry)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kuroo has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_dontworry/pseuds/froochies
Summary: Kuroo ignores the pounding bass line emitting from the club and the Uber driver’s scowl as he gazes questioningly at Kenma behind him.“Get out of the car, Kuro,” Kenma says, poking his shoulder.“But you hate clubs.”“Yes, I do. Come on.”Kuroo is having a shitty week and Kenma does something out of the ordinary to cheer him up.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	what are we doing at a club?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerelyjaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjaime/gifts).



"Kenma, what are we doing at a club?" Kuroo says, halfway out of the Uber and turning to look at his boyfriend, who is waiting behind him with a blank face. 

An hour ago, Kuroo was downing a beer at home in front of the television, mindlessly scrolling through their Netflix queue. He’d had a shitty week. His students were getting on his last nerve, a parent had chewed him out for “unclear guidelines on a midterm project” and he still had a lot of grading to do. But he’d left it all on his desk, choosing to space out for the weekend. He wasn’t in the right headspace to do any _good_ grading anyways.

When Kenma came home and saw him wallowing, he’d immediately went to their room, threw some clothes at Kuroo, and dragged him downstairs to an /ber that was already waiting for them. Which takes them back to the present.

Kuroo ignores the pounding bass line emitting from the club and the Uber driver’s scowl as he gazes questioningly at Kenma behind him. 

“Get out of the car, Kuro,” Kenma says, poking his shoulder. 

“But you hate clubs.” 

“Yes, I do. Come on.” 

Kenma ushers him out of the car, murmurs an apology to the driver, and slams the door after them. 

“Now I’m going to have to tip the driver extra for waiting,” he tuts, tapping his phone, his face illuminated with a blue light. 

Kuroo groans. “Oh my gosh, Kenma, I’m _so_ so–”

“I’m joking. Let’s go.” 

Without further explanation, Kenma drags Kuroo to the entrance of the club, checks in with the bouncer, and then they’re in the thick of it – the booming bass resonating in Kuroo’s chest, the too-sweet, acrid smell of mixed drink invading his nose. The ground sticks to their shoes as Kenma grasps Kuroo’s hand tightly and leads them through the crowd to some tables on the side. 

“Yo!” Bokuto booms from the booth where Kuroo notices him and Akaashi sitting casually. “How’s it going? Who ever thought that our young Kenma-chan would be organizing a night out?”

“What?” Kuroo yells over the music. “Why?” He turns to give Kenma another incredulous look, but he’s disappeared. Kuroo shoots a questioning look at Akaashi, who nods in the other direction, and he whirls around to see Kenma disappear in the direction of the bar. 

Kuroo slides into the booth across from Bokuto. 

“Kenma invited you?” he asks.

“Yeah. Said it was a ‘mergency!” Bokuto shouts, then takes another swig of a clear drink in his hands. 

Kuroo looks over at Akaashi. His gaze is more piercing than usual, and Kuroo is about to ask what _kind_ of emergency Kenma said this is. But he’s interrupted by a shot being thrust into his hand. Kuroo looks around to see Kenma has sidled up next to him with two glasses in hand. 

“Drink with me,” Kenma says into his ear. Kuroo does so without hesitation, tapping his shot glass against Kenma’s and swallowing it down. It burns pleasantly as it goes down, a welcome sensation after the week he had. Even though he’s _/still_ / confused as to why he is here and even though Akaashi is whispering something in Bokuto’s ear all without looking away from him, at least, Kuroo thinks, he isn’t drinking alone at home.

“Looks like you needed that, dude,” Bokuto yells after Akaashi pulls back from him. “Rough week?” 

“Yeah, a bit.” Kuroo gives an embarrassed laugh and notices that Akaashi is now looking over his shoulder at Kenma with the same calculated stare. He is nodding and shrugging almost inconspicuously; they seem to be communicating silently. 

“Maybe I’ll get another drink,” Kuroo says, moving to get up from his seat. He’s alarmed when Akaashi punches Bokuto in the arm and says more things in his ear.

“Oh, I gotchu man!” Bokuto says, eyes sliding between Akaashi and Kenma. He springs up from his seat and drags a disgruntled-looking Akaashi away to the bar. When they’re out of sight, Kuroo looks up at Kenma, whose eyes are wandering around the club with a neutral disinterest. 

Kuroo tugs on Kenma’s elbow. “Why are we here?” 

Kenma’s eyes snap to Kuroo’s suddenly. They’re so golden and bright, Kuroo thinks they're glowing through the dark of the club. It’s that same look that Kenma gets when he’s playing a video game, all interested and excited. He doesn’t answer Kuroo’s question. Instead, Kenma grabs Kuroo’s hand, heaves him from the booth, and leads him to the middle of the dance floor. 

When they get to a relatively empty spot, Kuroo is so shocked by what is happening that he stays stock still. Kenma brought him to a club. Kenma, who hates other people, who hates drinking for no reason, has brought him to a club with friends, has taken a shot with him. And now, Kenma is pressing so, so close to him, pulling Kuroo down to his level, and bringing their mouths together in a hot, wet kiss. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo gasps when they break apart. His eyes dart around at the faceless crowd, a little embarrassed and a little turned on by the rare show of PDA. “What are you –” 

Kenma presses a finger to his mouth and rises on tiptoe to say something in his ear. Kuroo feels his breath quicken at the smallest brush of Kenma’s lips over his skin. 

“Stop asking questions. _Dance_.” 

Kuroo’s mind short-circuits shortly after this because Kenma circles his arms around Kuroo’s neck and starts to move his hips to the music. 

Kenma is dancing.

Kenma is in a club. Dancing. 

Dancing with Kuroo. _Grinding_ on Kuroo’s thigh _._

Kuroo feels a non-alcohol-y type of heat shiver up his spine at this. He wants to drop to the floor in shock, but he lets Kenma rock them together, the beat guiding their bodies in the frenzy of the loud music and the jostling people and alcohol pumping through their bloodstream. It feels really good actually, despite the confusion he’s felt for the past hour at what the hell Kenma was up to, and he just feels everything – his confusion, his doubts and worries about work, the sweaty stranger pressed up against his back – it all just melts away until all he can feel is Kenma in his arms, Kenma pressing their foreheads together as they sway with the pop music. 

Kuroo doesn’t realize that he’s closed his eyes, but when he opens them again, Kenma is looking up at him with a small smile on his face, cheek ruddy with warmth and alcohol. He tips his head up, and Kuroo leans down to listen.

“Better?” Kenma says. 

Kuroo looks down at him. He understands now, of course. Being forced to come out, texting Bokuto and Akaashi, getting him just the right amount of liquored-up. He must have looked like crap, and maybe Kenma had enough of the wallowing that week, but, right now, he doesn’t even feel like an inconvenience at all. It makes Kuroo feel so heartened and well cared-for, even in the middle of the dark and dirty club. 

Kuroo nods at Kenma’s question, pulls back to mouth a “thank you” at him, then leans down to capture Kenma’s lips once more. 

Eventually, Bokuto and Akaashi join them, and the four of them dance like crazy and yell themselves hoarse until the club closes in the wee morning hours. Kenma and Kuroo spend the next day recovering with a greasy cheese pizza and anime, and Kuroo doesn’t think about work until he absolutely has to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, leave a comment or come say hi on Twitter: [@_froochies (sfw)](https://twitter.com/_froochies)
> 
> Want to read more? Head on over to my [works page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_dontworry/works).


End file.
